It only takes a minute, Boy
by CyberDior
Summary: When Take That singer, Jason Orange finally takes notice in a girl he had previously worked with before on tour, Canada's top supermodel Amelia Foxx, his life change forever, but is it for the best?
1. Could it be magic?

"Amelia! Amelia!" Lauren shouted from down the stairs. "You can't be late again! You almost missed last week's photo shoot!"

Amelia rolled over and faced the French doors which sat on the left hand side of her room; she gazed out as the shone peeped through the minuet gap in the curtain. She felt her eyes closing on her again, but with a little encouragement, finally got up and sat on the side of the bed. Lauren burst through the door.  
"Well, that's an improvement" Lauren sarcastically remarked as she leaned against the door frame "Now hurry! Ruby's relying on you!" Lauren left Amelia still sat in silence on the side of the bed. She eventually got up, switched on the radio and walked into her closet. _'Why do I never have anything to wear?' _Amelia thought to herself. She had every brand you could ever think off, and yet, still nothing.

_Baby I want you come, come, come into my arms / Let me feel the wonder of all of you_

Amelia had one ear opened as she looked through her closet to find a suitable outfit. She decided on black Louboutin heels, skinny ripped denim jeans, a causal white tank top, and a smart black blazer. Lauren came back into the room.

"Hallelujah!" Lauren clapped in time to the music, sarcastically.

"You know, you're in the wrong job Lauren! You should be a fucking comedian" Amelia responded without taking her eyes of the mirror, while curling the last part of her hair.

"I know I just can't help it!" Lauren laughed at herself.

"You know only fools laugh at there own jokes"

"You're the fool" Lauren quickly jumped to her defence, laughing "Why are you listening to Take That? I thought you preferred that Irish band? What are there names?" Lauren thought for a while, "Westlife!"

"Oh, it just came on" Amelia lied. She loved Take That's music and always had done since she was a teenager.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with your crush on Mark Owen now, would it?" Lauren smirked to herself, knowing it would hit a nerve. Amelia glanced over with aggression.

"Mark who?" Amelia switched off her curlers and walked past Lauren, bumping her shoulder-to-shoulder on the way out. Lauren just laughed.

* * *

Downstairs, Amelia kept checking her iPhone repeatedly...

"Expecting a call?" Lauren swallowed her cereal and waited for a response.

"No, I have emergency services on speed dial… you prepared 'breakfast'"

"Well, if you call tipping a box into a bowl and adding milk preparing; then yes. I prepared breakfast" Lauren sounded proud about her 'achievement'. Amelia still looking at her phone, smiled. A car horn beeped three times. Amelia jumped up and walked to the door, looking in the mirror before exiting.

"See you later Millie!" Lauren shouted from the kitchen. Amelia stopped and turned around.

"Gosh Lauren, Millie? You haven't called me that since school!"

"I'm going to start it again, I forgot how cute it was" Lauren took a mouthful of her food and shouted again "Anyway, see you when you get back… and don't forget-" Amelia had gone. "Well, that was rude" Lauren said to an empty room.

* * *

Arriving at 'Fallston Studio', Amelia was met by photographers and her agent, Ruby. The photo shoot was promoting 'Lucy Model's' perfume, the management which Amelia and Lauren were with. The photo shoot lasted almost all day, well, until around 4. She heard a noise outside, sounded like men entering. Something told Amelia to look outside – she did so to see 4 men stood outside, they were handsome admittedly, she knew exactly who they were!

"Mia!" Gary shouted as he walked across the hall over to her "It's been a while; I haven't seen you since the Beautiful World promotions! You're looking lovely as ever"

"Thank you Gary! I've been caught up with things, I'm so glad to be modelling again though!"

"And how's my lovely Evie?" Amelia loved Gary's accent, he sounded so caring – even when he wasn't trying too!  
"She's good!" There was a moment of silence, before Gary spoke up  
"How about dinner tonight!" Gary turned around and pointed at the lads, Howard and Mark looked over and waved, Amelia waved back "Me and the lads, heading to Nobu tonight, why don't you and Lauren come! We haven't had a good catch up in a while, I don't think we thanked you enough for the promotions with The Beautiful World Tour!"  
"Ah, of course you did Gary! It was mine and Lauren's pleasure, but of course we will!" They hugged, and Gary headed back to the boys. Jason was on the phone, he seemed to be engrossed in the conversation, and Amelia stood there for a while, just looking at him. He began to pace around the hall. She sighed and grabbed her things from the studio, her hair and make-up was still done and she had killer heels on, which the Photographer kindly said she could have, she walked out looking at the floor when she walked into somebody.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Amelia gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"It's okay, I should have been looking; it's my fault!" He sounded more apologetic than she did

"Jason! Trust it to be you" Amelia laughed and folded her arms; he seemed handsome this time around. She had worked with Take That ever since the comeback, but Jason was the one she least interacted with. She never really noticed how handsome he truly was. _'Thank god for accidents'_ she thought to herself.

"I hear you and Lockhart are out with the boys tonight!" Jason stood in direct line with Amelia's eyes, they were twinkly blue and her long blonde hair flowed loosely over her shoulders and down her back. He too never noticed how beautiful she really was, he worked more with Lauren over the years. "I'll be glad to see you there; we haven't spoken in a while, it's also good so I don't have to ask you out myself" He had a cheeky grin on his face.

"I'll be there; it'll be good catching up with you Jay!" Amelia smiled at him; he returned and lit up the room with his smile. He looked past her and realised he was needed

"Oh, the boys are waiting for me! More photo shoot's you see, they can't get enough of me!" Jason laughed at himself, Amelia too. She liked how vain he was, but then again, she was exactly the same! Jason left after saying his goodbyes and Amelia left the studio.

* * *

Driving home, Amelia couldn't help thinking about Jason. The way he was with her, and she cursed herself for not noticing how attractive he was the first time around. She pulled into her driveway to see a Black Ferrari California parked in the driveway. "Robert" Amelia scoffed to herself and smiled.

"Lauren? Lauren!" The house was silent; she knew they were both in "Lauren Lockhart!" The house still remained in silence. Amelia shrugged, dropped her keys on the side table and walked upstairs to her room. Lauren's door was shut and the silence was very peculiar. Amelia's house was never silent, there was always music, or someone talking or the television was on! Amelia walked up to Lauren's door and pressed her ear against it; she could just about make out Lauren's voice and a man's... which sounded like Robs.  
"Play nice you two!" Amelia didn't hear anything "…If you can't play nice, play safe!" To which the door burst open.  
"Millie!" Lauren stood in the gap of the door, so she couldn't see through. "What do you want?"

"That's nice, it's not like I own this apartment or anything" Lauren glared "Okay, I got invited by Gary – and Jason – to Nobu tonight, and they wanted to know whether you and Rob would like to join us. Or will you two be busy making Baby Downey Jnr's?" Amelia had a smug look on her face, the door then opened further and Rob appeared.  
"Amelia, how nice to hear you" Rob walked out and hugged her "Nobu I hear? We are there! Aren't we bunny?"

"Yes, we are" Lauren was still glaring at Amelia, but couldn't help but smile at Amelia's smug expression.


	2. That night at Nobu

Amelia, Lauren and Robert took a taxi to Nobu that night. She felt quite apprehensive about how it was all going to be – she knew the Paparazzi were there, when weren't they? She was hoping they'd notice Robert and ignore her; after all Robert Downey Jnr is one of the best actors around.

"Amelia! Amelia… ROBERT!" Paparazzi were rather repetitive, this is all Amelia heard until she got into the door, she turned around to see where her friends were. Robert was signing autographs for fans, and Lauren was with him.

"Robert! Why don't you and your lovely missus pose?" They followed the Pap's instructions and posed for a few photo's… Amelia could still hear her name being screamed, and could still see the flashes going. Robert signalled Lauren to follow Amelia inside. They both walked up to the counter, where an oldish man with glasses and a Bruce Jenner hair-do stood.

"Madame Foxx, reservation for two?" He asked.

"Not tonight, I'm actually here with… Gary Barlow?" Amelia told the man sheepishly

"Mr Barlow, along with Mr Owen, Mr Donald, and Mr Orange?" Quinten waved his fingers at the girls, as a sign to follow him.

* * *

Amelia followed him into the V.I.P section, where Jason was sitting alone. She just smiled at him, he didn't look up, and he was still reading the wine list.

"Here you go Ladies" Quinten sat the girls down, "Will Mr Downey be joining you?"

That made Jason look up at Amelia, he just stared at her with a look of lust in his eyes.

"Yes, he shall be" Amelia smiled and thanked Quinten.

"Evening Amelia" Jason said as he smiled and looked back down at the wine list and then asked "Wow, Miss Lockhart, is that you? You look so different!"

"Yes, I'm the Lauren Lockhart" Lauren laughed; she had only dyed her hair, and changed her style.

"Pleasure to meet you, the new Miss Lockhart" Jason was still staring deeply into the wine list

"Hard decision?" Amelia laughed "I didn't know you drank"

"How do you think I've survived all these years?" Jason smiled

"You know what I mean!"

Jason clicked his fingers at the waiter "Bottle of the pink champagne, make sure it's your best!"

"Pink… champagne?" Amelia wondered what kind of man Jason really was, he came across a huge flirt, quite the player actually.

"You do like it don't you? You're sharing it with me" Jason winked at her, Amelia looked over to Lauren who had a huge grin on her face "I'm sorry Lockhart"  
"Honestly, why do you call me Lockhart? Then again, it's better than that phase when you called me Locky!" Lauren sounded amused, Jason stalled for a while before saying

"..Locky, the boys will be along in a while, I just want to steal Amelia for a while" Jason looked to Lauren for her permission

"That's fine… Jayo" Lauren scoffed, and then mocked Amelia's earlier comments "Play nice Millie, and if you can't, play safe!" Lauren walked out to find Robert, leaving Jason and Amelia alone.

"Millie, that's cute" Amelia noticed Jason staring just above her chest; she folded her arms and leant on the table "Your necklace, Tinkerbelle, Right?" Amelia looked down and realised she had a silver Tinkerbelle necklace on, with diamonds encrusted into them.

"Oh! Yes, Tinkerbelle; sounds silly, but she was always my favourite Disney character"

"You're not who you pretend to be are you?" Jason placed the tip of his fingers on her arm

Amelia let out a laugh, "What are you talking about?"  
"You, you're sweet. You're not like how you're portrayed" Jason felt drawn in by her

"And how am I portrayed Mr. Orange?" Amelia relaxed and leant back on her chair. The room was still empty except for them two, Jason looked out the door to see the boys had turned up; they were sat outside with Lauren and Rob, Gary nodded to Jason; he knew they would be alone for as long as they wanted.

* * *

Hours later, Jason and Amelia were still alone in the room, they had both relaxed and hadn't stopped laughing at each others company for hours, and they had got through 4 bottles on champagne. The clock had just gone 2:45am, Quinten came in.

"I'm so sorry to have disturbed you Miss Foxx, Mr Orange; but your friends left around 2 hours ago and we are about to close"  
"Okay, thanks Q! I'll be out with Millie in a few minutes" Jason slurred his words slightly

"Miss Foxx, your friend Mr Downey and Miss Lockhart said they would head back to his house, you're apartment would be empty for the night" Quinten shut the door afterwards. Jason paid for the champagne and meal they had, and they left arm in arm from the restaurant. Everywhere was surprisingly quiet. Amelia hailed a taxi.

"I've loved tonight… Gary won't be happy! It was him I originally came to see!" Amelia laughed.

"Don't worry about grumpy guts, I'll tell him you'll call him or something" Jason smiled, and opened the cab door for her. "I'd love to see you again, Millie." Amelia felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I'd like that too" Amelia smiled, and scrambled for a pen in her bag. She quickly jotted her number down on his hand. Jason gripped her hand as she held his to write it. "Call me, Jase" Amelia put the pen back in her bag and looked back up at him. Jason leaned in and kissed her softly. Amelia responded.

"I'll call you" Jason replied. He grabbed money from his pocket and gave it to the taxi driver "Anywhere she wants to go, and get her home safe" Amelia jumped in the back and Jason shut the door. "See you Millie" Jason gazed at her and then walked down the street to hail another cab. Amelia just smiled to herself all the way home; she grabbed her phone and began texting.

_Lauren! You'll never guess what, Jason Orange just kissed me! Have fun with Rob, I'll be at home when you get back. _

_Mil x_

* * *

Amelia reached home, and went straight to her room. She took of her shoes, and lay on the bed; before she knew it, she was asleep.


	3. Why can't I wake up with you?

The next morning, Amelia was still in the dress she wore last night, her eyes resembled a panda yet her hair had managed to stay to perfection. She sat up and felt good about the day. The bright English sun peered through the curtains and lightened up the room. She smiled thinking about the previous nights

_Hear you call me, I'm so willing to call back / Hear you thinking, hope you hear me thinking too / ____Why can't I wake up with you?_

Amelia put on a Take That CD and got undressed from last nights outfit. She grabbed the makeup wipe holder and realised all the pads had gone. _'I'm not looking like a panda all day' _Amelia thought to herself. In just her underwear, Amelia walked into Lauren's room to find some spare ones. Lauren's room was completely different to hers. Amelia's had a king sized bed, a plush cream carpet and matching curtains which flowed like a wedding train on the floor. She had French Doors on the left side of her room with two large windows next to it. She had a chest of drawers on the facing side of her room full of make up, perfume and other bits and bobs; there was a Plasma TV just above it. She had spotlights, instead of lights, which could be dimmed; Amelia's room was crème, with a black feature wall, which her bed lay under. Lauren's though, was different. Her room was red and beige, she had beige carpet and an equally as big bed, for when Rob stayed of course! She had a Plasma TV; identical to Amelia's perched on the wall, with a DVD rack just underneath. She always hated her sense in Movies; they were always teasing each other about them. They both shared a similarity though – they both had very spacious Walk-In Wardrobes, well, spacious being the wrong word. Their wardrobes were full of designer gear! Amelia suddenly remembered why she was in there; she grabbed the makeup pads and walked back to her room, she sat down on the side of the bed and started wiping off her makeup – she quickly grabbed her phone, she was horrified to see 'One Missed Call by Unknown Caller' on the screen, she dropped the pad and franticly clicked the 'redial' button. A few dial tones later, a man's voice spoke in a mid-tone Mancunian accent.

"Morning" He sounded rather cheerful

"Jason! Good morning" Amelia still sounded tired, she lay back on her bed and entwined her hair with her fingers. "I enjoyed last night"  
"You did? That's good. You don't sound to hung over Tinkerbelle!" She noticed a change in his tone, he sounded a lot more joyous.

"I'm feeling better; I've had a walk around my apartment you see, Buttons!" Jason laughed at her nickname for him

"You know, there was nothing wrong with the buttons on my jacket Miss Foxx!" He continued to laugh, Amelia joined in.

"They were rather hideous" There was a silence over the phone, not awkward, just silent.

"Well, how about you accompany me shopping? Show me some real buttons!"

"Is that your attempt at a pick up line?" Amelia sat up and started to wipe her make-up off again.

"Is that your attempt at an acceptation?" Jason quizzed her back

"Fair play, Buttons! Of course, you'll have to give me an hour though. I'm not exactly presentable"

"I bet you look fine! Anyway, I'll meet you in London City Centre, yes?"

"Starbucks, you can buy me a coffee!" Amelia stood up and took a look in the mirror; she recoiled in horror at what she saw. Her bare face seemed red and blotchy; the golden locks which dangled around her shoulders were still in fine condition though – she walked off into the closet to see what was in there. Jason was silent.

"Is that Take That I hear?" Jason scoffed at her "And there's me thinking you didn't listen to us… but yes, Starbucks at 2. I'll see you there Tinkerbelle, see you soon" Jason put the phone down, and Amelia smiled in delight. She picked out a white floaty summer dress and a cropped short sleeved denim jacket. She dropped the phone in fright when she heard it ring, she glanced at it to see 'Lauren Calling' flashing on the screen.

"Millie! Oh my god, don't look at the papers please!" Lauren was shouting down the phone, she could hear a car engine too.

"Papers? I can hear a car! Where are you?" Amelia didn't sound too bothered about the papers, more interested to see where her best friend was.

"Coming home! Stay there, you're not going to like this" Lauren slammed the phone down and Amelia shrugged it off. She got changed, and wore Office Gladiator Sandals to match.

* * *

Amelia was sat in the kitchen, on the barstools which aligned with about 3 others. She was staring into her tea when she heard the front door slam, she immediately looked up to see Lauren holding a paper and running towards the kitchen. Lauren slammed the paper on the counter. Amelia's mouth dropped in horror when she read the headline _'Supermodel Amelia really does think Orange is the future'_. She looked up at Lauren whose face was as stunned as she was. The article said

_'Last night, Supermodel Amelia Foxx was spotted at Nobu restaurant with Take That star Jason Orange. Insiders say Orange and Foxx sat alone, drinking and laughing while the rest of the band sat without them alongside actor Robert Downey Jnr and long-term girlfriend Lauren Lockhart. Around 12, Take That and Downey were seen leaving the restaurant without Jason or Amelia. At 3, lurking paparazzi snapped this picture of the pair kissing. Could it really be magic for Jason? Or is Foxx another to the list of Orange Lovers?'_

Amelia didn't say anything, just stared at the paper. Lauren broke the ice.

"So, are you two.. you know" Lauren kept looking up at Amelia every now and again

"What do they mean, 'just another lover'?" Lauren noticed how she had avoided the question. Amelia looked ready to cry as she stared into Lauren's face

"I'm sure it's nothing" Lauren reassured her "Hey, as you always told me, what do they know?"

"Yeah, yeah – I'm sure your right!" Amelia eventually looked back down at the paper and dragged her hand across it. "Ruby's going to go spare!" Amelia put her head into her hands, "The worst thing is, I really like him Lauren! I really do" she got quieter as the finished the sentence

"I'm sure he likes you too.. but, seriously. You kissed Jason Orange!" Lauren laughed, Amelia couldn't help but laugh too.

"Yes, we did" Lauren looked Amelia up and down, to what she could see

"You look nice, going out?"

"With Jason, shopping and Starbucks" Amelia stood up and screwed up the newspaper and chucked it across the counter

"Well, you better not keep him waiting… as I said – Ignore them! What do they know?" Lauren walked out the kitchen, and headed upstairs. Amelia stood and stared at her tea, which had now gone cold. 'She's right' she thought to herself, what do they know! Looking at the clock, she realised she had 20 minutes to meet Jason; she grabbed her keys and sprinted out the door.

* * *

Amelia noticed paparazzi as she walked through the almost empty London city centre. She just kept walking, she heard a few of them shout things about the papers; she actually wasn't bothered, she felt quite good actually. Maybe she and Jason could turn out just fine. She heard her phone buzz in her handbag, grabbing it; she looked at the time – 1:58pm. _[i]'Bang on time Amelia!'[/i]_ she said to herself quietly, she looked at the text she received, her smile soon faded, she saw "1 message received from Ruby" she began to physically shake, she had good reason. As she opened it, she saw the most threatening message she'd ever received. She tried to hold back the tears, but it was no good. She turned around and ran back to her car; she opened it, got in and sped off. Not thinking twice how she just stood up Jason. The message, through all the abuse, said get to Fallston Studio – she did so. As she arrived, she saw Ruby's car in the car park. She got out the car and proceeded into the building.

"Mia… Mrs Futon is waiting for you, Studio B" Rebecca sounded sheepish

"T-Thanks…" It was obvious Amelia was upset; she half knew what was coming.

She stepped into Studio B, to see a red faced Ruby holding 'The Sun' newspaper – the one with the article.

"What the hell is this!" Ruby shouted throwing the paper onto the desk in the studio "You know I said! You've let us down"  
"What? Because I want to have a life, have a relationship?" Amelia thought standing up for herself was the best option. She noticed the rest of the Lucy Models sat in the studio just behind Ruby. They all stayed silent, until

"Ruby! This isn't fair on Mia!" Gabby stood up and began defending 'Mia', who started crying again. When it all couldn't get worst, someone else joined in.

"I happen to agree" A voice from behind her defended Gabby "All she's trying to do is have a life" The man scoffed, "Your pathetic… you really are!" Amelia didn't have to turn around to know who it was; she recognised his voice.

"This is a Modelling studio, maybe you should leave Jason?" Ruby sounded cold as he defended himself.

"Why, so you can tell Amelia how to live her life? I don't think so, I'm not leaving 'til she does" Jason stood with his arms crossed and looked Ruby stern in the face

"Screw the fans Ruby, Mia's happy… why can't you leave her be?" Heidi joined in from behind Ruby. Ruby sighed, she realised she was fighting a loosing battle.

"Fine" Ruby said sharply "But if he runs off with a Page 3 model, don't even think about coming running to me!" Ruby walked towards the door, and turned around to have the last word "What would Daddy think?" She sniggered and walked out. Amelia still had her face buried in her hands. The room was awkwardly silent. She broke the silence

"Thanks girls… really, thank you" she smiled and turned around to Jason. The 'Lucy's' walked out, after telling her how sorry they were, for what Ruby had said. Amelia looked up at Jason, still with tears in her eyes. Neither Jason, nor Amelia said anything. Jason put his arms around Amelia's waist and pulled her into him, and hugged her tightly.

"How did you know I was here?" Amelia said quietly while still having her head buried in his chest. Jason had his head on hers; he caressed her back, knowing it could calm her down.  
"I saw you speed off, I hadn't got out my car… I was late you see, so I followed you" Jason sounded comforting to Amelia; she felt something for him that she hadn't felt about anybody in years.

"Thank you" Amelia almost whispering moved her hands around his back and returned the hug he was giving her. They didn't say much for another few minutes, until Jason offered her that coffee again.

* * *

"I still can't get over that bitch!" Jason cursed "How can she say that to you?" He took a sip of his Latte.

"I've had it for years. She told me not to have relationships as it could damage the male fan base" Amelia sat opposite Jason and just cupped her hands around the mug of Vanilla Cappuccino.

"…Years! How long have you been single?" Jason's interest increased

"3 years now" Amelia scoffed at how pathetic that sounded, single for 3 years because of her manager, who would stand for her to be miserable all her life, than damage any part of the management. Jason's eyes widened,  
"3 years?" Jason genuinely seemed amazing; he titled his head slightly to the right "Why have you not been snapped up!" He laughed at his own comment. Amelia grinned

"I guess I haven't found the right person, and I was scared to look – for what 'she' might say" Amelia couldn't believe how open she was being with Jason; it was only yesterday she banged into him and spoke to him for the first time properly. "I have my eye on somebody though…"  
Jason looked up from his drink and flashed a cheeky smile. "Who might that be then, Tinkerbelle?" Amelia never answered, just smiled and looked at him over her mug as she drank; Jason flashed another 100watt smile. They carried on talking for a while then decided to head home.  
"Again, it's been nice spending time with you Jason" Amelia slowly walked next to him as they walked to the car park

"Likewise… Are you busy, maybe, tomorrow?" Jason came across shy

"Nope, I'm not busy"

"How about dinner? I can cook for us both" Amelia stopped dead, Jason noticed and turned around looking dejected "I'm sorry, you obviously don't have to accept" Jason began to frown  
"…You can cook?" Amelia laughed, and Jason seemed to lighten up – he was sure she was going to reject him "Of course I will, I have high expectations of you, Buttons!" He smiled, and hugged her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Jason was staring into Amelia's eyes, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips, it seemed more intimate than last time, and lasted longer.

"I guess you will" Amelia turned and walked to her car, Jason watched as she walked away. When she was out of sight, he jumped into his car and sped away.


	4. Hello stranger

Jason got home, parked up in front of his 3 story London Home and went inside. He picked up the phone and called a friend.

"Jay!" The voice on the other end of the phone picked up, "How did your 'date' go?"

"Great! I'm cooking for her tomorrow Howard!"

"You're cooking?" Howard burst into a fit of laughter "I hope she lives"

"Wow, thanks How" Jason walked into his living room and sat down "Great vote of self-confidence your giving off" Jason laughed

"Don't worry! Just do something she likes, you'll knock her dead. Excuse the pun" Howard waited for his reply, there was silence "You do know what she likes Jay, Don't you?" Jason was still silent "Oh, Jay!"

"I forgot to ask, what do women like Dougie?"

"Just do… err, just do your best Jay! I have to go, Grace wants me and Lola to watch television" Howard put the phone down

"Thanks How, you're a great help" Jason put the phone onto the glass coffee table in front of him, and sighed.

* * *

Amelia unlocked her chestnut door on the front of her house and stepped inside, she clicked it closed and looked down the hall, and she noticed 3 big Gucci suitcases. _[i]'What the hell are these doing here?'[/i]_ she thought to herself. She walked down the hallway and into the lounge where Lauren was sorting out her bag.  
"Lauren! What the hell are my bags doing in the hallway?" Amelia raised her voice, thinking the worst

"I'm going on holiday with Rob, I hope you don't mind me using your bags" Lauren was still messing around inside her bag as she said it  
"Were you even planning to tell me? It looks like your about to leave already!"  
"I would have left a note... besides, you have Jason to keep you company. I won't be gone for long, just a few days"

"Well, thanks!" Amelia stormed upstairs and into her room. She jumped onto her bed and lay facing the window. Lauren came upstairs and stood awkwardly in the doorway

"Look, if it's that much of a big deal, I won't go" Lauren folded her arms

"No, go."

"What's got in to you?"

"The fact you were just going to go… a note? What the hell!" Amelia sat up and turned to Lauren

"I'm sorry…" Lauren slowly turned and walked towards the stairs

"Lauren!" She turned around and faced Amelia "I'm the one whose sorry, have fun, I guess I just don't want to be alone… it was always us two on holiday and going places. You're my best friend, I'm going to be lost without you"  
"You know I am! And you're mine" Lauren walked over to Amelia and hugged her "If you need me, call! And I'm expecting details when I get back" Lauren walked out. Amelia sat staring at the floor; she was alone for a few days. Usually she was only alone when on solo Modelling jobs – she had to figure out a way to occupy herself, unless she clinched another high-end deal, she wouldn't be modelling for a while and her brother, Phoenix, lived in America, so she couldn't even see him. She picked up the phone, and texted

_"Hi stranger! You know I'd love to come see you and Oliver, when are you free? I love you! Love your little sister, Millie x"_

It was sent to America, so it was around midnight. She didn't expect a reply. Amelia heard a car horn outside, and she got up to look out the window, it was Rob. She heard Lauren run up the stairs.

"He's here!" Lauren jumped excitedly around Amelia's room.  
"Go have fun! Don't drink too much, and I'm expecting a present" Amelia laughed, as did Lauren. They hugged, and she left. Amelia was left in her own company. The clock read 5:34pm, she couldn't sleep now – she would be up half of the night. She walked down to be greeted by an anticipated silence; she really did hate being alone, and Lauren had only been gone a few minutes. She could call a few friends, have them over for dinner… or she could call the one person she really wanted to see…

"Hello Tinkerbelle!" Jason sounded so happy "Missing me already?" He laughed, Amelia wanted to shout 'Yes, I'm missing you!' down the phone, but played it cool. She just laughed

"I'm alone actually, thought I'd give you a call!"

"And why are you alone?" Jason sounded more playful then concerned, but that didn't bother Amelia

"My housemate went on holiday with her boyfriend"

"The one who's dating that actor?"

"Yes, that's her, Lauren"  
"The new Locky! I remember her" Jason paused for a second "Well, why don't you come round tonight, I'll put dinner forward"

"You'd do that?" Amelia tried to sound serious

"Of course I would! But I take it you'll be alone for a few more nights, why don't we try do something every night – just so your not alone" Amelia was overwhelmed by his approach, he sounded so caring and thoughtful.

"Aw, if you're sure" Amelia was grinning like she never had before "Thank you, Jase. This means a lot to me"

"Ay, don't worry about it! It's what friends are for" Jason knew she was smiling, he really liked her. He just wasn't sure she was feeling the same. "How about I come pick you up?"

"Sure… I'll be waiting, goodbye" Amelia put the phone down and ran upstairs to get changed into something less comfortable. Amelia walked into the closet and began to search for her 'head turner' dress, as Lauren liked to call it. She pulled out a little black dress, strapless and the bust was covered in sequins. She slipped it on, and grabbed a black blazer, turned up to the elbows and put that over it. Finally she chose the fiercest shoes she had. Black 6 inch caged heels, which twirled up around her ankle. She accessorised appropriately and grabbed a clutch bag to match, it was now 6:15pm and getting darker. She reapplied her makeup, and brushed her hair and waited, waited. The clock now read 6:45pm and Amelia was getting real impatient. She kept pacing up and down the living room; she was relieved when she heard a knock at the door. She ran towards it and took a deep breath and opened it.

"You look… beautiful" Jason looked mesmerised by her

"Thank you" Amelia smiled, and walked out, closing the door behind her.


	5. What do you think of me, Miss Foxx?

On the way to Jason's, there wasn't much chat. Amelia felt Jason's eyes on her, but never looked over – just looked out of the window. When they reached his house, Amelia gasped at how big it was, she wasn't expecting this from him. She expected something small and cosy.

"Here we are Tinkerbelle, my humble abode!" Jason opened the car door for her, and she stepped out  
"Are you ever going to drop the Tinkerbelle name!" Amelia smiled and laughed at him

"Nope! You're my Tinkerbelle and you're wearing the necklace, therefore I shall call you it" Jason tried to sound technical, making her laugh more.

"Well then, Button's still stands as well" They both walked down the path up to his front door "Oh look, and your wearing the jacket" She ran her fingers down his jacket and smiled. Jason opened the door for her and walked in.  
"There's nothing wrong with my buttons!" Jason took it off and pretended to hug his jacket, smiled and threw it onto the stair banister. He took her hand and led her to the Lounge. They both sat in silence for a while, and then Jason broke the ice.

"I haven't actually prepared anything…" He confessed "Shall we get a take away?"

"…and there was me thinking you'd cook!" Amelia winked at him "Sure, why not!"

"Great!" Jason bounced up out off the sofa and walked to his phone, and dialled. While he was on the phone, Amelia looked around and admired his house; it was so neat and tidy. It was minimalist to say the least, everything was clean, and things were arranged in order of size, and the DVD case was ordered in what looked like favourites. He had some good DVD's; including a few chick flicks… he had Titanic! This made Amelia giggle slightly, as it was her favourite film. He had Take That merchandise too, which made Amelia smile… he seemed completely different from the Casanova he was portrayed as; maybe Amelia could really fall for this guy, he was everything she needed: Caring, thoughtful, great taste in films… handsome.  
"Okay, that's ordered!" Jason hopped onto the sofa next to Amelia "You do like Chicken Chow-Mien right?"

"That's my favourite!" Amelia smiled at him "I love your place, especially the Titanic DVD" Jason smiled at her and looked relatively shy  
"Damn, I've been caught out" He laughed and looked at the DVD shelf "Do you like it?"  
"Of course! It's my comfort film"  
"Do you feel less lonely now you have me here?" Jason moved slightly closer to her

"I don't anymore… thank you" They both sounded quiet as they spoke, and quite intimate. Just then, Jason moved closer to her, and kissed her. There lips were entwined for quite some time, Amelia broke away.

"Jase… there's something you should know" Amelia had to tell him something, before anything went further than it should; Jason looked into her eyes and waited.  
The doorbell rang, and Jason sprang up and ran to the door.  
"Dinner's here Millie!" Jason shouted as he walked to the kitchen, Amelia sighed and walked into the kitchen. Hours passed and bottles of wine were being engulfed more and more, Amelia felt quite tipsy – Jason didn't, he hardly drank throughout the night

* * *

"So! Jaaaaaason!" Amelia swayed as she stood up with the bottle of wine in her hand "Aren't you tired, its like…" Amelia looked at her wrist to see she hadn't got her watch on "…early" Jason laughed, and stood up too.  
"I think you should be getting to bed" He began flirting with her and walked closer to her. "Come on, I'll take you up"  
"I know your game, you wanted to get me drunk, and have your wicked way with me" she gasped playfully "I know you Mr Orange! I'm onto you" Amelia began to walk upstairs, Jason walked behind her to make sure she didn't fall  
"What do you think of me Miss Foxx?" Jason kept held of her waist to guide her upstairs, at the top, Jason took her into a bedroom, where Amelia fell onto the bed and stayed there and giggled to herself.

"Do you know Jay? Your eyes are bluer than I thought, I mean, really blue… like blue, like blue, the sea blue" Amelia grabbed a pillow and giggled into it; Jason stood above her and laughed.  
"You can stay in here for the night, get changed and get into bed!" Jason began to walk out the room, as Amelia spoke  
"Nope"  
"Nope?" Jason turned around  
"I'm not changing; I'm going to sleep in my frock tonight!" Jason smiled cheekily; Amelia threw the pillow next to her and attempted to sit up  
"Do you want me to help?" Jason tried not to sound too pushy; he didn't want to do anything to her that she may regret in the morning  
"Oh, I bet you do. Yes though, please" Amelia begged. Jason walked up to her and helped her unzip her dress, he slipped it off her and she crawled underneath the bed covers, Jason sat on the side of the bed.  
"Goodnight Tinkerbelle" He leant down and kissed her, Amelia already felt really sleepy, but put her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her, he put his arms around the top of her head and continued to kiss her. He pulled away and smiled at her.  
"Goodnight, Buttons" Amelia turned onto her side and fell asleep. Jason went to his room, and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Amelia had a bad head, which attracted no sympathy from Jason. She had no spare clothes, so it resulted in her having to wear Jason's big hoodies. She lay with her head on his kitchen table.

"I'm not surprised, Millie. Here, have these" He put down a big glass of water, and 2 paracetamols on the table next to her.  
"Whoa! Hostile, you wait until you feel like this old man!" Amelia laughed and sat up; she looked next to her to see Jason grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, you're the one with the hangover, I could enjoy this. Putting loud music on, slamming doors, it'd all get to you!" Jason put his arm on the chair she was sitting on. Amelia let out a groan.  
"Shut up" she slumped back onto the table, he just kept laughing at her.

Amelia stayed at Jason's for another few days, just until Lauren got back. She made a few stops at home, to grab spare clothes. She had grown closer to Jason, and felt like she was falling in love with him. She couldn't tell him though, not until he knew her secret. Every time she went to tell him, something came up. The following morning, Amelia lay in bed, in Jason's arms. She could hear her phone vibrating, but didn't want to turn over to answer it. Eventually she did, she lifted Jason's arms from her waist trying not to disturb him and grabbed it.

"Hello?" Amelia was still sleepy

"Mil! You should come home" Lauren sounded desperate

"What's up is everything okay?" Amelia sounded more alert, thinking Lauren was in trouble

"Yes, everything's fine. I know you've been at Jason's all week you lucky girl! But Evie's home, Kieran came and dropped her off this morning, thank god I came back!" Lauren laughed Amelia groaned at the news.  
"Okay, okay. I'll be home in about an hour. Thank you Lauren" Amelia put the phone down and proceeded out of bed. She grabbed her clothes and put them on, Jason was still in a deep sleep, and he had now stretched out across the bed. Amelia gathered all of her things and put them into her bag; she went and sat on the side of the bed, next to Jason. She gently shaked him awake.

"Jase" she said soothingly, Jason groaned and turned over to face her, when he realised she was dressed he sat up.

"Is everything okay Angel?" Jason leaned his head on her shoulder and put his arms around her.  
"As good as it could be, but I need to go home" She kissed his forehead and leaned her head against his  
"Alright, I'll take you" He sat upright and kissed her, then got out of bed.

* * *

On the way home, Jason never really asked why she was heading home; they just had cute idle chit-chat. They reached Amelia's house, and she noticed Evie in the window, she smiled at her and got out of the car. Jason and Amelia walked hand in hand up to the house, Amelia unlocked the door just as she did, Jason asked  
"So, why did you want to come home Tinkerbelle?" Jason walked behind Amelia as they walked in.


	6. Wishes come true

He could see Lauren in the kitchen with Robert, he also saw a little girl run out of the living room and to Amelia.  
"Mummy!" the little girl shouted happily as she ran into Amelia, she picked her up and swung her around

"Hello Princess!" Amelia replied to the little girl and hugged her tightly. Jason was speechless; how come Amelia hadn't told him? He wasn't angry at the fact she had a child, the little girl was beautiful, looked exactly like her mother. Long blonde hair which was in two pigtails, big blue eyes, and a gorgeous white smile which could light up any room; she had to be around 5. Amelia noticed Jason's face had turned pale.

"Jason, I kept meaning to tell you" Amelia sounded apologetic, as the little girl ran into the kitchen playfully. Jason was in shock, he turned to her

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I'd run out on your or something?" he began to sound annoyed  
"Exactly that," Amelia put her arms out to him, he pulled her into a hug "Who would want to have me, with a 4 year old child as part of the package?"

"I would" Jason replied softly, he still felt annoyed, but he understood why she never told him. "What's her name?"

"Evie… Evie Marie Foxx" Amelia pulled away from him "Thank you for bringing me home Jase, I appreciate it."  
"It's okay. Look, Millie can I take you out tomorrow? You and Evie, to maybe the park or something, I want to get to know the pair of you" Amelia was stunned, she was expecting him to run out the door as soon as she told him she was already a mother, to a 4 year old girl. "Millie, I…" Jason stalled, sighed and continued "I'm falling in love with you…" Amelia's jaw dropped as she stared at him, it was two weeks ago she met Jason, and she was feeling the same. "I want you, the both of you, in my life" Amelia secretly pinched herself, in case she was dreaming.  
"Jase" She squealed happily as she leap into his arms, "I would love too, the pair of us would. I feel the same about you; you're the most amazing man that I've ever met!" Amelia was welling up. Jason flashed her a smile, and kissed her goodbye. Evie walked in shyly and stood behind Amelia and tugged on her jean pocket.  
"Mummy," Evie looked up at Jason "Who's this man?"

Amelia picked her up and introduced them.  
"Evie, this is Jason" Evie smiled at Jason, he returned the smile  
"Hello" Evie leant on her shoulder and still seemed really shy, Jason noticed how tiny Evie was for her age.  
"Hello" Jason smiled at her, and stared for a while, she was a beautiful child. "I should be going Tinkerbelle, I shall see you both tomorrow" He kissed Amelia on her forehead and left.

"Mummy, where are we going tomorrow" Amelia, still holding Evie, walked into the kitchen with Rob and Lauren.  
"Jay is taking us out, Evie. He wants to get to know you, like I do!" Evie smiled and pulled herself out of Amelia grip and jumped on the floor.  
"Will he be like Daddy?" Evie held on to Amelia's leg

"Sort of" Amelia was still friends with Kieran, they were still friends. She didn't want to hurt him by saying he's being replace, which he wasn't. "Daddy will always be your Daddy; Jay will just be around a lot!" Lauren and Robert were listening to Amelia and agreed

"No one can replace daddy, Evie." Robert smiled at Evie. Amelia just stared at her daughter lovingly. "So, I hear you've been away for a while Mil?"

"Yes Robert! I have, I feel so much-"

"Happier?" Robert interrupted

"How did you know" Amelia's face beamed with happiness

"You seem more upbeat, more cheerful, you can really tell! Can't you bunny?" Robert turned to Lauren

"You can! You've been so much better, and he loves Evie! So it's a bonus!" Lauren leaned on the kitchen counter

"He is lovely, I really like him" Robert and Lauren smiled to each other; their friend was finally finding someone after so long, they knew she never really got over Kieran, but she finally was.

Later that night, Robert cooked for all of them. Amelia noticed how happy Lauren was, they had been dating for a while now, about 2 years. They met in London, at 'Wishes' nightclub. Ironic, Lauren only that day said she'd like to find someone.

_"I've been single for so long! Don't you think?" Lauren complained as they were getting ready to head out for a night on the tiles. "I mean, you have Kieran! You're all a nice little happy family, why can't I find a nice man Ame?"  
_"_Patience is a virtue Lauren" Amelia calmly answered as she put on her heels  
"That's such a you answer!" Lauren laughed, "I really want to meet someone…"  
"Who knows, maybe you will tonight!" _

Amelia looked down at Evie and noticed she was falling asleep on her drawing. She picked her up and looked at it, she had drawn a picture of the house, and in front of it was Lauren, Amelia, Robert and her. Jason was stood next to her. Amelia was shocked; usually it was Kieran she drew.

"Mummy" a tired Evie brought Amelia out of her trance  
"Yes?"

"Can I go bed now, I tired?" Evie stretched her arm out around Amelia's shoulders and rested her head on her chest  
"Yes, off to bed now" Amelia decided to go to bed herself. She said goodnight to Lauren and Robert and headed upstairs. She walked to Evie's room and placed her on the bed; she walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed her night-clothes out of it. Evie sat up on the bed, she could dress herself, she insisted. Amelia always sat next to her and waited just in case. When Evie was ready, she crawled up to the end of the bed and hopped in, Amelia didn't move; just stared.

"Mummy, you look sad" Evie curled up in bed with her fluffy bunny, but didn't take her eyes of Amelia.

"No baby, mummy's okay." Amelia smiled at her daughter "I'm just tired… and I've missed you too much!" Amelia scooted up the bed to reach her daughter and leaned down to hug her.  
"I've missed you as well mummy!" Evie hugged her back, and snuggled with her toy bunny and began to suck her thumb; Amelia stroked back her hair behind her ear

"Goodnight princess" Amelia kissed her daughters cheek and walked out the room, switching off the light before she walked out. She immediately walked to her own room, got changed and went to sleep.


	7. Just a girl from Canada

"So Amelia, you and Lauren are Lucy Model's main models, you're the biggest modelling agency in the world?" The interview shoved a Dictaphone into Amelia's face

"That's right!" Amelia paused for a second "Every one of the models are from a different place in the world"  
"Is that so?" The Dictaphone was again, shoved back into her face  
"Yes" Amelia cleared her throat "There's Lauren, she's from Liverpool! Then there's Audrina, who's from Paris and Heidi who's from Berlin and there's Gabby who's from Las Vegas" Amelia was proud she got them all right, she then went onto herself "And then, I'm from Toronto, in Canada"

"I knew there was something sexy about her voice" Howard exclaimed while watching the interview on television

"Shh!" Jay shouted at him, not talking his eyes of the TV. Evie was sat on the floor in front of the television, and looked up and smiled every time Amelia spoke. A few weeks had gone by now, and Jason and Amelia were still getting to know each other a lot more; but were already very stable. Lauren was with them watching the interview. Amelia was promoting her new fashion line for Lucy Models.

"My dad, Jamie Foxx, he's an American businessman – he works a lot in Las Vegas, with the casino's and things. My mum is Kristen Rachel Saint, the Canadian supermodel, the original Lucy Model, she created this whole management! And my brother, Phoenix, well he's an American Football star! He plays for the New England Patriots!" Amelia had to speak about her life and her career in order to sell her fashion line. Ruby told her to sound humble.  
"We hear, you have a new partner? A singer, Take That's very own Jason Orange… is this true?" The interviewer spoke into the Dictaphone before pushing it back into her face, the camera's glared at her and she looked around shyly  
"Yes, yes that's true." Amelia smiled "He's lovely, we're really happy"  
"And what does your father think about him?" This was the question Amelia was dreading, ever since the stunt with Kieran… her father never ever wanted her to find a man – no one was good enough for his 'Little Girl' as he kept saying.  
"He's yet to meet him… We're going to Las Vegas soon though, to meet them"

Jason looked at the screen and smiled, Amelia had met his family, but not visa-versa; he wasn't that nervous actually, although Lauren warned him he should be.

"How is Jason with your little girl, Evie?" Evie jumped up at the screen hearing her name just been mentioned. The interviewer was very persistent.

"He adores her, we both do" Amelia thought the questions were getting a little bit personal, but she had to see it out.

"How did you meet? An English singer with a Canadian supermodel?"

"We met back in 2005 actually, me and my fellow Lucy Model, Lauren, did a few promotions for their comeback, we went on tour with them too, we were dancers. So I've known him for a while, but it was only recently we decided to get to know each other." Amelia let out a sigh of relief; the interviewer seemed content with her answer.

"And now, your fashion line… _Amelia_ for Lucy Models is said to be the new Chanel, the new Dior, would you like this?"  
"Of course I would! It's my pride and joy. I love all the designs, it took me a while, but I did it!"

Lauren let out a sigh of relief also, she looked up in pride to her friend on the screen, and Evie was still stood gazing into the screen, with Howard and Jason just smiling. Her friend had done well, now for the launches.

* * *

Amelia walked home that day; she thought the fresh air would do her good. On the way home, she thought about what the interviewer had said, about what her dad would think… what if this was a Kieran all over again? She had to warn Jason about him, her dad that is. Reaching home, the door was opened for her, by Evie who was stood in the door way with a big smile on her face, which made Amelia feel better.

"You did good Mummy! You mentioned me!" Evie hugged her legs, as she was too small to reach, Amelia bent down and hugged her  
"Thank you! I thought about you, you know! And how you would be watching" Amelia picked her up and walked inside, it was August, and it had already began to snow earlier in the week, much to the delight of Evie.

"Jay watched the box too, and Howie and Auntie Lauren!" As Evie said that, Jason appeared and smiled at her from the doorway, he walked over and hugged her. Evie tugged on his jeans, she wanted a hug too. He picked her up and they both hugged her, Howard and Lauren stood in the kitchen and watched.

"They look like a proper little family, don't they?" Howard said to Lauren

"Yes, it's sweet. I didn't think he'd want someone who has children"  
"He comes across like that, but he's not, he's always wanted children. I suppose he envy's us guys, we all have children, and he doesn't" Lauren listened intriguingly, she always had Jason down as a lady's man, but she was clearly wrong.


	8. The beating of Freemont Street

Later that night, after all the interview chaos; Howard, Lauren and Jason did the cooking, while Amelia occupied Evie. The topic of Kieran came around.

"Lauren" Jason shyly approached her "Who's Kieran? And what was that thing earlier... about him and her dad"

"Ah" Lauren felt uncomfortable "Well, Kieran is Evie's dad, Amelia's ex" Lauren took a deep breath, she promised Amelia she wouldn't tell anybody, but she supposed Jason had to know "Jamie doesn't like anybody dating his daughter basically, everyone's to good for her, and well – Kieran thought he could stand up to him, and Jamie is a businessman, but I suppose you could say he's kind of 'crooked' if you catch my drift?" Jason nodded in response "Well, he has, as American's call them 'heavy lads'… they took care of Kieran, in the… bad sense" Jason still wasn't clicking on, Lauren sighed "There's a street called Fremont Street in Las Vegas, it's a rough place, they took him there and beat him, he was a male model… he's not anymore" Lauren put her head down, and then looked up to see Jason's face turn a distinctive shade of white.  
"Oh god, I'm dead!" Jason paced around the kitchen  
"You won't be! Her Dad never liked Kieran anyway, for getting Amelia pregnant while they weren't married! He's traditional, but he's lovely, just don't get to big for your boots around him"

"How did the interviewers know?" Jason kept getting quieter

"Kieran ratted her dad out, He of course denied it, and there was no proof" Jason sat on the chair at the counter and stared at Lauren in shock, he was all of a sudden feeling terrible.

Howard and Jason decided to stay over that night, Evie had gone to bed, and the 'adults' sat around drinking wine, and laughing about anything that came up. Jason still felt awkward about her father, he didn't want to come back injured or something, he decided to go to bed to try and shake of the feeling. Amelia followed him to her room and spoke to him for a while. Howard and Lauren on the other hand, decided to stay downstairs and talk for a while.

"Jay told me, about Jamie" Laurens face dropped, she wanted little people to know about it, Amelia would kill her if he spread it.

"Look! You didn't hear anything okay? If Millie finds out, we're all dead!" Lauren threatened him, and he backed off, but they stayed on the subject.

"Jay won't die will he?" Lauren burst out laughing,

"Of course not Howard! He isn't a cheeky bastard who only wants Amelia for one thing… well I hope not" Lauren thought about her own words, then smiled it off

"No, Jay really likes Millie! He never shuts up about her! I think they're perfect together"

"Yes, you're right, I suppose" Lauren sipped another glass of wine and they continued to talk.

* * *

Amelia walked into her room, she noticed Jason was quieter than usual, and had lost the colour in his cheeks.  
"Sweetheart, whatever's the matter?" Amelia soothed her voice but sounded worried

"I, I, err…" Jason stalled, he didn't want to tell her the truth, but didn't want to lie to her "Lauren told me about Kieran"

"Oh, she did" Amelia sounded unimpressed  
"I'm scared… I wasn't before, but I am now, what if he hates me? What if he… beats me too" She didn't know how to respond, she wasn't scared of it. She really liked Jason, which was all Amelia had to tell her father – She never said she liked Kieran, to be honest; she stayed with him, as she was carrying his child. Lauren always told Amelia that she was in love with him; she could never convince her otherwise.

"Look, Jase. He loves me, if he hurts you; he'll hurt me too… I promise you nothing will happen, I won't ever leave your side." Amelia sat on Jays lap and held his hand in hers; the colour went back into his face as he smiled up at her.

* * *

It was now November 2007. Jason and Amelia were stronger than ever; they knew everything about each other now; they were into there 7th month of being together. Kieran had stopped seeing Evie, and she had got used to calling Jason, 'Daddy' he of course loved this, and he now saw Evie as his little girl.

The parent meeting went fine, in fact, Jamie loved Jason! Jamie kept bugging Lauren to hint to Amelia about marriage, and that entire lark! Her mother, Kristen, loved him too which was a surprise; she's a hard lady to please. Amelia's fashion range took off, and it was a hit with the celebrity culture, Lauren even had her own cosmetics range, which was a part of Amelia's fashion line. Shops had opened up all over the world, and it was in competition with Dior. Lauren's cosmetic range was huge with celebrities too it was called, Scarlet Rouge. Everything was just perfect.

Lucy Models took a turn for the, lets say best, Amelia's mother; Kristen fired Ruby, for being unfair to the models, telling them to loose weight, and to wear more make up. That wasn't what Lucy Models was about. Kristen was now the girl's manager, and there were only now 2 models, Amelia and Lauren. The rest of the girls never clinched any deals, so there was no point in keeping them. This proved good for them; they were extremely well known everywhere. The girls were getting a lot of photo shoot requests, for big fashion lines, and other things. Amelia had become the face of 'Max Factor', 'Cavalli' and 'Marc Jacobs', as well as her own fashion line. Lauren was the face of 'Rimmel London', 'Scarlet Rouge', 'Gucci' and 'twenty8twelve'. Take That had taken time off, and there tour was over; but Gary was writing music for them, and they would be in the recording studio again in July. This gave Jason and Amelia a lot of time for each other, and Evie. Robert was filming a lot, but he invited Lauren out to America to visit him, and he came over whenever he could. For the moment, he had recently began filming a new film, Iron Man, ready for its release in 2008, a lot was filming in London though, so he saw Lauren a lot; and he has invited everybody to the premiere when it was out! This excited the girls, and even the Take That boys were invited! They had all grown close over the months, and were now a little clique. Robert had recently told Amelia something… but she was sworn to secrecy.


	9. You and me we can light up the sky

Amelia accompanied Jason to Fountain Studio's in London for a sound check the band were going to do, for a 'end of tour' sort of thing. They were singing 'Rule the World' and Jason kept looking up to Amelia every now and again, and every time Jason sang the lyrics

_Yeah, you and me we can light up the sky / If you stay by my side, we can ____rule the world_

Amelia smiled at him as she sat in the first tier of the crowd, he smiled back. She can't believe how happy she felt. As they moved on, song to song, she got a call. She looked down at her iPhone to see  
'Incoming call - Robert'.

"Robert?" Amelia tried to whisper not to distract the boys

"Millie… I need to see you!"

"You do?" Amelia kept whispering

"I really need your help"

"Did you get it?"

"No, that's why I need you! You remember that café that you saw me and Lauren at the other day?"  
Amelia hummed in response "Well, I'll wait there for you, and as I said to you, don't tell anybody"

Robert put the phone down, and Amelia stood up, Jason immediately looked to her. She tried to indicate with her hands that she was going, walking sideways and pointing to the door. Jason smiled and nodded, knowing what she meant. Amelia quickly turned and jogged out of the studio. She hadn't got a car, as Jason had taken her; so she decided to walk.

* * *

She got to the café to see Robert wearing red tinted sunglasses, working boots, ripped jeans and a cute sweater with a blouse underneath… he was hiding in a menu. Amelia walked behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You took your time! I just ordered desert!" Robert smiled at Amelia as she sat down opposite him

"Why are you looking into the menu still then?" She smiled, crossed her arms and lean backwards on the chair

"…okay, I hadn't ordered, but I was about too!" Robert looked back into the menu

"I thought it was urgent!"

"But… sticky toffee pudding" Robert looked at her wanting sympathy

"If you order two, you've got yourself a deal!" Robert smiled, and ordered two from the waiter.

After they had eaten, Robert grabbed Amelia's arm and dragged her down the high-street.

"Jeez Rob! It wasn't that urgent that you could eat sticky toffee puddings… well two! As I didn't finish mine, but it's now urgent you're ripping my arm off running down a street!" Amelia panted as she was still being dragged, Rob suddenly stopped and Amelia went crashing into the back of him, and almost fell backwards. They both looked up at a building, it was nicely presented.  
"Wow, it's really happening?" Amelia looked at Robert, who looked up in pride

"You bet… remember, this is a secret Millie, no one must know!" Robert looked down at her and Amelia nodded in response.

* * *

Once they left the building together, Amelia decided to stop off at the shop and grab a couple of champagne bottles. Pink champagne, like her and Jason had on their first 'date'. Robert gave Amelia a lift back to her apartment, and Robert was staying over for the night.  
"Thanks Mil, today meant a lot to me" Robert hugged her, Amelia broke out of it,  
"It's okay, honestly." Amelia smiled and walked into the kitchen to grab 4 champagne glasses.

Jason and Lauren weren't here yet, she had no idea where they were; but her and Robert got dinner ready, or well, a Barbeque; it was nice out for November – why not! Amelia set up the table outside and got all the glasses ready, and got a 'special' chair for Evie, when she was back with Lauren. Robert cooked, of course – Amelia wasn't so great in the kitchen, and she always said she would rather starve than eat her own cooking! Lauren was the cooker of the house, which amused Amelia. Amelia sat down, and poured all of the champagne into the glasses. She passed Rob his glass and they waited. A short while later Jason, Evie and Lauren came back. Just in time! Robert had just finished cooking. Lauren hugged Robert, and Jason bent down and kissed Amelia. Evie ran further into the back garden and jumped in the sandpit which was at the bottom of the garden. She played there for a while, until dinner was ready.

"Where did you run off to today?" Jason asked Amelia, she looked at Robert and he looked at her  
"No where, I just went out with… Joey, he was having man trouble!" Jason was content with her answer and smiled  
"Where did you get too?"  
"Mark… wanted help with song writing" Amelia smiled at him, and accepted his answer too. Lauren quickly glanced over, and Jason got up and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Lauren, when should I ask her?"  
"When you think the times right Jay" Lauren looked out and noticed Amelia was looking at them both through the patio door, Lauren smiled and looked back at Jay "I know she will say yes! So… just relax, and ask her when your ready" Lauren noticed bottles of champagne on the counter "Look, take one of these later, go down to the Gazebo at the bottom of the garden, and just ask her" Jason nodded, and took a deep breath, he hugged Lauren and thanked her.  
"Mia!" Robert whispered loudly, Amelia looked over, just as Rob was about to speak, Jason and Lauren walked out, making Amelia turn back around, and Robert carry on with the barbeque. Dinner was ready, and everybody grabbed what they wanted. Evie had eyes bigger than her tummy, and wanted everything; and she ate it too! Amelia wondered where she got her appetite from, she never ate like this! Then she looked at Jason, and figured out why – he was like it! She smiled to herself and carried on. It was now about 9:15pm and it was beginning to get dark, Evie wouldn't go to bed though, she insisted she could 'stay awake'. Everywhere was quiet. Lauren was sat on Rob's knee, and was both drinking champagne, Amelia rested her arms on the patio table and glanced at Jason who was watching Evie play in the garden; she looked up and noticed Jason and Lauren were trying to mouth something to each other. She ignored it and smiled at Evie in the garden. Jason got up and went into the kitchen, and grabbed a champagne bottle, Lauren followed him. Amelia looked at Robert, who whispered _'tonight'_ at her. Amelia took this as a cue to leave and walked down to Evie.


	10. When good turns bad

Jason left the kitchen and followed her down the garden; He went and sat in the Gazebo with the glasses of champagne and Evie's drink. He watched as Amelia helped Evie build sandcastles and then watching Evie smash them and giggle to herself. Amelia walked over and sat down with Jason in there. They both watched Evie for a while, until Amelia spoke

"I always loved sitting down here at night, you can see the stars really well, I always loved the house for that" Amelia stared upwards. Jason looked up as well, and then looked back at her  
"Is that why you brought it?"

"This place? No, it's all I could afford, I'd love to move – even as rich as my Dad is, I wanted to do all this on my own. I didn't want his help, although, he did help a bit!" Amelia looked down and at him "There's this cute house in Kensington, 6 bedrooms, huge garden, cinema room, pool inside and out" Amelia smiled to herself "Not to Evie friendly, but it could happen, I'm slowly saving up"

"Why don't I help out?" Amelia was about to cut Jason off when he carried on, "Me, you and Evie – a proper little family" Amelia's face dropped, she was shocked, she didn't quite know how to reply. Jason carried on with what he was saying "These past 7 months have been, probably the best of my life Amelia" she knew he was being serious; he never called her Amelia unless something was serious. "I love you, and I want to ask you something" Jason stood up, and reached out for Amelia's hand, she took his and stood up; just then Jason got down on one knee, and Amelia put her hands to her face and began to well up, Jason took a small red box out of his pocket and opened it, the most amazing diamond ring was in it, it was gorgeous. There was one big stone in the middle of a diamond encrusted silver band, which swirled round so it looked like two bands, with tiny diamonds around the big rock, like a flower almost. "Amelia, will you marry me?" Amelia was silent for a while, and then burst out in tears.  
"Jason, of course I will!" He leapt up and hugged her, she calmed down and he got the ring out the box and slid it onto her ring finger. She smiled up through tears, and kissed him. They sat back down and just smiled at each other. Evie walked over and hugged them both.  
"You asked Mummy then, Daddy?" Evie was sat on Jason's lap

"You knew!" Amelia giggled at Evie who had a cheeky grin on her face  
"Yes, I helped make the ring, didn't I Daddy?"

"You did Evie!" Jason rested his head on Evie's and smiled at Amelia, Evie snuggled into Jason's chest and looked as if she was about to fall asleep.

"You designed it?" Amelia began to well up again, it was perfect. She kept looking at it.

"You like it? I had quite a bit of help actually" Jason looked over to Lauren, who smiled over. Amelia smiled at them both  
"So, by helping Mark 'song write' you meant…"

"…picking up your ring, yes, song writing, as I said!" Jason laughed and gazed at Amelia. They just ended up doing this all night, until Robert and Lauren walked over.

"I hear double congratulations are in order!" Robert smiled at Amelia, and she noticed Lauren had a ring on her finger too!

"Oh my god! He finally asked you" Amelia leapt up out of her seat, and grabbed Lauren around the neck, pulling her in for a hug.  
"And I heard you knew!" Lauren smiled at her, "That's where you ran off to today!" Jason looked cheekily over at Amelia  
"And by 'Joey's man troubles' you meant…"  
"Helping choose a ring for my best friend! Yes, man troubles" They all laughed, and the night went on. It couldn't get much more perfect then this.

* * *

3 month later, Lauren and Robert had begun and almost finished 'wedding planning'. Jason and Amelia were concentrating on work, Evie and each other. Evie hadn't began school yet, Amelia thought it would be okay for her to skip Nursery, she would be joining next year – and would be going to the same school as Howard's little girl, Lola. She had recently began dancing too, to take after Amelia, every Friday, Saturday and Tuesday she would go to Studio City where they would teach girls to dance. Evie loved it, and she always came home and showed Lauren and Amelia her routines. Amelia had gone to Canada for the week, to promote her new 'Winter wonderland' fashion range and to catch up with relatives; Jason was taking the time out and was relaxing with Howard, Mark and Gary in Manchester. Lauren offered to look after Evie, as she was had put in for 'Vacation time' to plan the wedding, her and Robert didn't want a long engagement. Robert had taken time out of filming to help.

"Evie, what do you want for tea, sweetie?" Lauren shouted out to Evie, who was playing in the Wendy-house in the backyard,  
"Anything" Evie always replied.  
"Anything it is" Lauren said to herself as she switched on the cooker. Lauren sat back down and looked at the wedding brochures she had. Her and Rob had already chosen a lot, they were getting married in New York – Robert's home town; and the colour scheme was Cream and Beige. Amelia was Lauren's maid of honour, and Evie was one of many bridesmaids. Jude Law was the best man; and there were so many guests, it would make your head spin! Everything was ready; all that was needed was Amelia to be back from Canada. Then everyone would make their way to New York. Lauren realised that about half an hour had passed just by fantasising about her wedding. _'Damn!'_ she thought to herself. She got up and looked out into the garden. Evie wasn't there.

Lauren stood and stared out for a while, hoping Evie was playing 'hide and seek'. There was no sign of her. Lauren walked out into the garden and shouted after her. She began panicking and turned around to run back inside. She noticed the side gate was open. Lauren ran inside and scrambled for the phone, she found the name 'Amelia' and dialled it.

"Hello?"

"Amelia! Evie's gone!" Lauren screamed down the phone

"What? Well, what the hell were you doing! I left you in fucking charge of her Lauren!"  
"I'm so sorry! The gates open, I'm going to go search for her!"  
"Wait, find Joey! Take him with you, and try Kieran! He rang me today, asked me where I was, and if Evie was with me! It was… kind of strange! A call from no where! I'll be on the next plane back! Call Jason too!" Amelia slammed the phone down, and Lauren followed her instructions. She rang Jason, who was making his way down, and Joey was searching around London with a few friends. Lauren was panicking, she wanted to go out and look, but Jason told her to stay at the house, in case she came back.

* * *

About an hour later Jason, Howard and Mark turned up at the house, they burst through the door and into the Living Room, where Lauren was sobbing. Jason reached out and grabbed her and hugged her.  
"Hey, we'll find her, calm down" Jason reassured her  
"I've let Amelia down, and you, I'm so sorry" Lauren wasn't crying anymore, just shaking, and worrying.  
"No, you haven't. Amelia doesn't blame you; you said the gate was open?" Lauren nodded, and broke from the hug  
"Why?"  
"She's too small to open it, it couldn't have been her, you wasn't to know!" This didn't make Lauren feel much better; she was sat in the kitchen. It had a big glass door to the garden. How did she not notice someone walk in?  
"This isn't your fault" Howard re-assured her.  
"She'll be okay" Mark added. Lauren just nodded in response, and stayed Optimistic.  
"Me and the boys are going out to look around Kensington, stay here okay?" Jason put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her  
"What, no! I can't, I have to come with you!" Lauren jumped in quickly  
"In case she comes back, it's for the best Lauren, we'll call you! We promise!" Howard and Mark walked out and Jason followed. Lauren sat on the sofa next to every phone in the house, just waiting for them to ring.

* * *

4 Hours later and Lauren still hadn't heard anything from the boys. She was pacing backwards and forwards, it was now 4:30pm. Suddenly, the phone rang and Lauren sprang to it

"Jason?" Lauren questioned down the phone  
"No, Lauren it's me" Amelia replied "Mark called, please don't blame yourself! You know she's too tiny to reach the gate, honestly Lauren, it's not your fault." Amelia reassured her, she just wanted to hug Lauren and tell her everything was okay.  
"Thank you Amelia… I'm so worried though! What if something happens" She wasn't sure how to respond, she was hoping her daughter was okay, obviously, but she couldn't blame Lauren, it wasn't her fault!

"The boys will find her, is Joey out looking for her too?"

"Yes, he was the first person to go out looking."

"Good, stay at the house, okay? If she comes back, I want you to be there… thank you Lauren! I'll be home soon, I'm almost home, goodbye" Amelia put the phone down and Lauren went back to worrying.

* * *

Now 9 hours had passed, and Lauren got a call. It was Joey.

"It's Kieran, he has her! Lauren you've got to get down here. Chelsea Harbour, 66 Stratton Avenue, please! I've just seen him take Evie in, I'm going to try and talk to him! Send the boys, please!" Joey slammed the phone down and Lauren called Jason to tell him, him and the other two lads were on their way.

* * *

Lauren got there and was faced with a red faced Kieran with Jason and Howard standing up to him.

"Boys please, not with Evie around!" Lauren stood in the middle of them both. Joey managed to grab hold on Evie and held her by the door. Mark stood with them, he bent down and hugged Evie, Joey did too. They weren't going to get go of her.  
"Why the hell was _my_ daughter wandering around London?" Kieran still looked Jason as best he could in the eyes; he wasn't as tall as Jason.

"She wasn't! She's not tall enough to reach the lock on the side gate… somebody must have opened it." Jason was ready to punch him, but Lauren was stopping him, he didn't see why! He deserved it. Kieran knew what Jason was hinting  
"Maybe I did! But I would have proved my point didn't I? You weren't looking after her, neither was Amelia… you didn't even know she was gone"  
"You're lucky I haven't…" Jason put his hand out in front of Howard to stop him from physically beating him up and he spoke "Why are you caring after, what, 6 months? You haven't seen her! You haven't even acknowledged her existence!" Jason kept getting closer to him; Lauren was almost in tears from fear. Howard reassured her that this wasn't her fault. Evie was already crying. She was scared of Kieran. Mark kept hold on her, he pulled her into him, having one of his hands on her head, and the other on her back; he wanted her to feel safe, but that wasn't going to happen with Kieran around.

"You did this, didn't you? You turned my daughter against me; she thinks you're her Dad, which will _never_ happen!" Kieran screamed, and emphasised the 'never'  
"No" Amelia walked through the door, every one turned to look at her, she wasn't alone. Her dad and two of the 'heavy's' who previously hurt him before were behind her. She grabbed Evie, at that point Kieran ran towards her, but was stopped by Jamie. "She calls him 'Daddy' because he is her daddy. He's seen her a hell of a lot more over these past 6 months, than you've probably seen her in her lifetime. If anyone's to blame, it's you. You should learn to make more of an effort with _my_ daughter."

"You know, you're a real bitch. Oh! And 9 hours?" Kieran burst out laughing "It took you 9 hours to get over here? To _your_ daughter?"

Jason walked over to Evie and Amelia and stood in front of them, protecting them. Joey, Howard and Mark stood next to Jamie, who was stood in the corner of the room watching Kieran with a very close eye. Paul and John, the 'heavy lads' were stood by the door so no one could get in… or out. They didn't take their eyes of Kieran.

"Yes, it took me 9 hours. At least it didn't take me 6 months" Amelia responded, she gave Evie to Jason, who held her. She grabbed Lauren's arm and put her next to her Dad. She didn't want her getting hurt. "You haven't been a part of my daughter's life for 6 months? And now you take her away? Just like that? You didn't even tell me, or Lauren! You just took her! You… took her, now whose the better parent… you might as well be dead Kieran, Evie doesn't class you as her dad. Now, neither do I" Kieran kept looking at Paul and John, he knew he had blown it. He would probably be lucky to get out alive.

"I shouldn't have… but she's my daughter, not your new fucking blokes! Mine, there's nothing that can change that!"

"Is that so?" Paul put his fist into his hand, in a punching motion. Kieran looked up at him. Amelia walked towards Kieran and yanked his arm, he was reluctant at first, but eventually his arm went straight. Everybody was looking at them both, she moved her hand up his arm and pulled his sleeve as she did.  
"You fucked up your life" Amelia stated, pointing to the joint of his arm; it had puncture holes there, he had been doing drugs. "You're never going to see… our daughter again" She looked over at Jason, to indicate that Evie was their child, not his. She released his arm. She ushered everybody but Jamie, Paul and John outside. "Don't… don't hurt him" Amelia looked to her Dad, "If he's learnt anything, he'll stay away" she turned to Kieran "Pull a stunt like this again, and I'll personally kill you" Jamie stayed in the room with John and Paul. Amelia left, hoping she would never see him again.


	11. Give good feeling

It took everyone a good few weeks to get over the event. Her Dad never listened to her though. Kieran was hurt again. Amelia didn't tell anybody this, except Lauren; who frankly, didn't seem to care much, in fact – she said it was for the best! Amelia wasn't sad, if anything, she should be glad! But for some reason felt remorse for him; he wasn't even dead! She didn't feel guilty, and she wasn't scared for what would happen to her dad, nothing ever did happen; not with John or Paul around. She sighed and decided to get on with life. Lauren was most traumatised with what happened. She even put her wedding on hold, Amelia tried to tell her otherwise; but there was no moving someone as stubborn as Lauren!

* * *

"And smile!" The photographer kept saying to Amelia after every shot. Amelia smiled and looking into the camera, she let her cares fade away. "Perfect" Amelia relaxed and looked to Kristen, who just smiled and nodded. "Okay, I think we have our shot Foxy!" Amelia walked over to the laptop and looked at the images; they were what she had been wanting! She was wearing watercolour print satin gown with sweetheart neckline and pleated bust gown, from 'Amelia: La Paris' range. Everything was looking up lately, Amelia's fashion range just got bigger and better, Lauren was bringing out a style guide on makeup & hair; Jason was soon to be recording new songs and Robert was getting more films. Evie wasn't changing really, she still had dancing and she was even taking singing lessons; she was now almost 5, and she new the lyrics to most Take That songs, and most of the dances too! She was excited about being bridesmaid at Lauren's wedding… she wouldn't stop talking about her dress; she almost gave it away to Robert!

"Thank you, Nicky! You always get my best shots" Amelia put her hand on his shoulder, he was still messing around with the laptop

"It's a pleasure" Nicky looked up "You're probably one of the best models I've shot!" Amelia smiled and sat on the table "So, when's your wedding?"

"Not yet" She crossed her legs on the table "It's Lauren's first, Lauren Lockhart?" Amelia's mum walked over and sat with them both  
"Her dad's bugging her to hurry up with it!" Kristen giggled "I'm going to head off! The next time I'll see you, will be in New York" Amelia and Kristen hugged, and she left. Amelia's head sprung up quickly. Nicky looked at her,  
"Everything okay?" He stood up straight

"I have to go! There's something I need to do, Thanks again for all of this!" She kissed Nicky's cheek and ran out after grabbing her things, still in the gown she was wearing. She got into her car and pulled some paperwork from the dashboard. She grabbed her phone and dialled the number on the paperwork.

"Hello, I'm Miss Foxx, me and my partner came for the viewing of 8 King Street, Kensington?"

"Ah, Miss Foxx! Great to hear from you" The estate agent sounded ecstatic

"Thanks! I'd like to put in an offer for the house"

"Ah…" The estate agent sounded disappointed "I'm afraid the house was brought by somebody else" Amelia looked down at her lap and rested her head on the steering wheel "I'm sorry, goodbye Miss Foxx" Amelia lifted her head back up, put her phone away and started up the car and drove home.

* * *

"What if, in a few years when I'm twenty hundred year old and I'm a race car driver you come to see me, and I'm shocked so I crash and then I'm poorly and then I come back fine and then you're a race car driver and then—" Evie was cut off  
"Do you want to be a race car driver, Evie?" Jason smiled at Evie as she was babbling on about race cars.

"Well, if you think I'd be good at it…" Evie smiled and continued to draw her picture.

Amelia walked into Jason's apartment and sat down next to him in the living room.  
"Hard day, Tinkerbelle?" Jason put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him  
"Not really" Amelia realised she still had the gown on "I think I'm going to change"  
"You look pretty mummy!" Evie climbed over Jason's lap to Amelia and sat in between them both. Amelia rubbed her head, and got up to get changed. She walked upstairs and sat on Jason's bed. She stared out the window and slowly got unchanged, she put on clothes she had at Jason's and lay on his bed. He walked in and lay next to her.

"Why the long face, Angel?" Jason stared up at the ceiling, as did Amelia.

"Do you remember the house you, me and Evie went to see?"

"What about it?" Amelia sighed, and Jason turned on his side to look at her

"Someone else brought it" Amelia turned and nuzzled his face, she still looked upset

"I know"  
"You know?" Amelia scooted backwards and looked at him "How?"  
"'Cause I brought it!" Amelia's face dropped and then she began to grin  
"Are you serious!" Amelia shot forwards and grabbed him round the neck, hugging him "Jason Orange! I love you!" Jason just laughed and returned the hug.

"I love you too!" Jason pulled out of it, and Amelia lay back on the bed, smiling. "We move in next week" Amelia looked up at Jason

"That's only a week before Lauren's wedding"  
"Yes, I thought it'd be better" Jason kissed her forehead "So we don't have a lot to do when we get back"  
"Good thinking sweetheart!" Amelia leapt up and hugged him again, before going downstairs. He followed her.  
Amelia walked into the room, with Jason behind her. Evie looked up from her drawing, she had a Take That DVD in the player and she was singing along to 'Give Good Feeling' from the Beautiful World Tour, which had finished just last year.

_Give good feeling to me / Baby I know this feeling won't go / Makes you want to be free / In a world where we fly, fly, fly _

"You know Jay, Evie…" Evie nodded and smiled up at Jason, who was stood behind her "How does living with him sound?" Evie jumped up and started giggling

"Will I still be able to go in your wardrobe?" Was all Evie had to say, Amelia picked her up and cuddled her and Jason put his arms around both of them. Jason knew these were the girls he wanted to spend his life with.


	12. The Circus

Evie decided she liked Jason's apartment better than Amelia's, and she decided to stay there for the night. They had both practically moved in, but Amelia went back to the apartment she shared with Lauren to help her with the last plans of the wedding, it would be perfect with Evie away, as she couldn't take the bridal magazines for herself and say such things as _'when I get married, that's what I'll look like'_ then change moments later. She entered her house, as Lauren was watching Friends; Amelia didn't particularly like it anymore, as she once dated the star that played 'Joey', it ended rather messy, she still watched it time-to-time though. Lauren looked exhausted.

"Why the sourpuss?" Amelia sarcastically remarked as she through her bag down on the coffee table, and Lauren slowly looked to Amelia, who sat on the opposing sofa.

"Everything's sorted, I did it all in an hour, I'm tired Amelia. That's all!" Lauren snapped.

"That only asked why you looked down, I never suggested anything else" Amelia had a thought in her head "I never thought it was anything else, until now." Amelia smirked "What are you keeping from me?"

"Nothing" Lauren continued to watch Ross and Rachel fight it out on screen, and be okay the next minute. Joey smirked from the background, it made Amelia feel down seeing him again. Lauren had noticed "You… do love Jason, don't you?" Amelia's head shot away from the screen

"Of course!" she shouted in her defence, Lauren put her hands up like admitting to defeat.

"I was just asking, I've seen that look before"

"I just… wish it ended different, I love Jase, don't get me wrong, more than anything. Just…" Amelia didn't know how to express what she meant "I suppose, like, if we hadn't of broke up badly, we may have rekindled, or I wouldn't have this guilty feeling looming over me"

"You wanted to rekindle with that cheating scum?" Lauren was shocked. "You have Jay, he would never do that to you!"  
"Hey! I'm talking ages ago!" The argument began to get heated "Of course I appreciate Jay! I wouldn't get back with that tosser if my life depended on it! We could have is all I'm saying" Amelia shouted at Lauren who was sat there with her jaw slightly dropped, Amelia wouldn't ever shout at her; did she really say what she meant though?

"Yes, I do mean what I say Lauren" Lauren stalled and looked up at her

"Did I say that out loud?" Lauren was begging she said no  
"Yes"

[i]_'Damn'_[/i] Lauren thought to herself. She sighed "I know how much you loved him"  
Amelia cut her off "Exactly Lauren, loved." She frowned "Not anymore, yeah? I have my Jay – he's all I need, drop it, I'm with him now. There's no need to worry". The next hour had quite a damp atmosphere, both didn't speak. Amelia later headed upstairs, she never heard Lauren came up, she assumed she had fallen asleep downstairs; she closed her eyes, and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"So, The Circus is the theme for our new album?" Gary spoke up. Mark nodded and looked to Jason and Howard. They both nodded. "That's settled then" Gary shuffled his papers like a newsreader and cleared his throat. "Everyone has at least one song on the album" Howard and Jason sat up straight and listened intently; "I'll get Jonathon to fax the album listings and your personal songs to you, so then you can learn them for next weeks recordings" Jason cocked his eyebrows

"Next week? I have a wedding next week" Gary looked over to Jason

"I know, it won't just be next week, it'll be a few weeks; but we'll start without you"

Jason suddenly felt low; his band would be starting their new album without him. He almost didn't want to attend the wedding, but new Amelia probably wouldn't forgive him. He sat quietly throughout the rest of the meeting, listening to the information Gary was trying to give them and the odd sarcastic comment from Mark and Howard; followed by laughter. Jason felt his phone buzz a few times, but just ignored it. He sighed to himself to hear Gary tell them that 'that was all'. Jason got up and walked out. He heard someone running behind him and turned around to see Mark trying to catch up with him, he stopped and heard Mark say

"Jason, mate, are you alright?" Mark tilted his hat backwards

"Yeah, just you're all starting without me, makes me feel… not part of the band – you know?" Mark nodded and put his hand on Jason's arm.

"You won't miss much, it won't be the same without you mate, and you know that!"

"Thanks Markie, you know I'll miss all of you, but it's only for a week I suppose"

"That's the spirit! You'll be fine by morning" Mark reassured him and then started to edge backwards

"I got to go get my things; I'll see you when you get back from New York, yeah?" Jason smiled and nodded and watched Mark run back into the meeting room. Jason walked into the reception at 'Fallston Studio' and stopped. He stared at Studio B, the place where he first set eyes on Amelia; it seemed like just yesterday, he looked at her with her long golden hair, which sat in curls over her shoulders and her petite frame with everlasting tanned legs, he smiled and almost thanked himself for managing to drag himself out of bed. He was planning to pull a 'sicky', as he had the worst headache. He smiled one last time and walked out of the studio and drove. Evie had gone back to Amelia's apartment and Jason was beginning to miss them both; but he knew he had to go back to his place and get his packing finished.


	13. That year was a good year!

That year was bright for all of them...

Lauren married, in a glittering beige and white ceremony in a gorgeous venue in Manhattan, and now wants to be called Lauren Downey. Amelia used to call her Lauren Downey Jr. just to annoy her! Everything was perfect, and was pretty much like a fairytale. The dress was plain white, with a long train along with a tiara which she wore... she truly looked like a princess; she also dropped a bombshell at her wedding and announced she was a _pregnant bride_! She hadn't told anybody, except for Robert... the next few months just flew by for them and they eventually had a baby boy, named Julian.

This was just almost 2 years ago now, and Amelia and Lauren have seen a lot less of each other which was expected! They still see each other, but Lauren moved out into Roberts's L.A mansion and their apartment was sold.

Jason's Circus tour was a record breaker, Amelia tried to go to every concert, and Evie loved it. She got to go backstage and loved watching the dancers put their makeup on... every now and again, she would say 'I want to be a dancer!', and ask if she could go in the dancers dressing rooms just too see them prepare. Soon after the tour finished, she enrolled in Ballet classes – it seemed a natural talent, and soon Evie was top of the class.

Amelia however, seemed to have a slow year regarding her career, but her personal life was so much better. Her whole career was in danger, as other models were coming in and climbing the ranks – she took this as a sign, and retired from modelling... it hit the headlines, and the media were shocked. She still appeared in various magazines and sometimes fronted campaigns, but didn't do it professionally anymore... she was much more concentrated in her family life.

She hadn't yet married Jason, but it was now April 2011 and their wedding was just days away. They moved in together, and they were happy as ever... they had been discussing moving to L.A. not only to life the high life, but to be near Lauren, Phoenix and Robbie Williams, who had joined the band again in July the previous year. Things were looking up for everybody...


End file.
